


restrained instincts

by mahoupoems (crimsoxcore)



Series: Original poetry! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Animal comparison, Cats, Free Verse, Gen, Metaphors, Poetry, Psychology, Tigers, Written for a Class, instincts, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/mahoupoems
Summary: Cats are domestic, trained to be held back. But even human hearts hold a tiger.





	restrained instincts

Unfortunate domestication of human, colonizing imperial rule dictating how it works.

Don’t try to victimize, or take shame in your own hedonism. Everyone thinks, even if it’s something they’re not proud of.

Stop second guessing common sense. You can put all the rules in place but it won’t completely file down claws and teeth.

It’s okay, to be a hunter at heart, with a feral need for ideals.

Cats are domesticated, trained to be held back. But even human hearts hold a tiger.


End file.
